Lil Pardner Land
Lil Pardner Land is a area of Wade Shows Midway including Sector One and Sector 2 New/Past Rides *Circus Train (2006) Colors changed for 2017 version. *Bumble Bee Bop (2006-present) * Mini Dragons (present fair only) *Pony Rides (Every Year with the Fair) *Central Park (2006) *Spin the Apple (2006) *Beach Shack (2015) *Carousel (2006) *Rio Grande Train (2009 Only) *Merry-Go-Round (2007) *Wacky Worm (original and new style trains) * Ring of Fire (2016 comeback) * Jungle Twist Coaster (2016) *Disk'o (2016) * Centrifuge (2015) * Rio Grande Train (2009) * Flying Tigers (2006-2007) * Sky Wheel (2010-present) *Pinfari Coaster (2003-Present) *Swamp Gator (2005-2012) and (2013-2016) *Drag Strip (2012) *Lolliswings (2006) *Mario Land (2012 with Nintendo graphics with Mario Kart 7) *Wiggle Wurm (2010) *Jalopy Junction (2006) *RC-48 (2008) *Crazy Mouse (2011) *Magnum (2009) Rethemed in 2014/2015 *Crazy Mouse (2011) *Day at the Races-Dog Boats (Green for Life) *Go Gator(Santa's Enchanted Forest) *Mardi Gras (2010) *Truckstop (2007) *Beach Shack (2015) *Giant Wheel (2006) *Musical Chairs (Panther Run) *Bear Affair (2006) *Monkey Mayhem (2005) *Peter & Paul (2004) *Flying Bobs (????) *Yo-Yo (2011) *Cliff Hanger (2006) *Fighter (2010) *NEW! Grand Carousel (2006) *Crazy Daizy Tea Cups (2012) *Safai Jeeps (2005) *Dragon Wagon (2003) *Midway Sky Eye (2018) *General Store Shooting Expedition (2012) *Circus Train (2006-2007/2016-present) *NEW FOR 2015! Crazy Mouse is Back! *Crazy Cat Coaster (Now called Super Cyclone with Interpark trains and red track with gray supports) *Construction Zone (2017) *Puppy Roll (2017) *Wacky Worm (NEW Graphics/Design) *Safari Jeeps (2000) *Central Park (2006-2011) *Gravitron(2015 as Centrifuge) *Sky Wheel (2011-2016) *Swamp Gator (2007) *Wiggle Worm (2010) *Bulgy the Whale (2001) *Helicopters (2005) *Merry-Go-Round (2012-present) *Jungle Twist (2016) *Removed Speedway (2006-2014) *Lolliswings (2000) replaced Wave Swinger and now a tower based on the StarFlyer called Vertigo *Crazy Mouse (2012) *Crazy Cat Coaster (2004) *Swamp Gator (2004) *Construction Zone (2017) *Choo Choo Charlie (2009-2011) *RC48 (2002-2014) *Sky Wheel (2012-2016) *New! Fighter(2010-2014/2016-present) *NEW! Jungle Twist (2017) *Sun Wheel (formerly called Mulligan Wheel (2004-present) *Jalopy Junction (2006-2015) Original Rides Now Removed * Doppel Looping (2005) * Jump Around (unused ride) * Dizzy Dragons * Flying Bobs * Choo Choo Charlie * Flying Tigers (2006-2007) * Bulgy the Whale * Hampton Whales * Peter and Paul Dragons * RC-48 * Elephants * Helicopters * Carousel * Cobra Coaster * Choo Choo Charlie (2009-2012) * Wiggle Worm * Truckstop (2007) * Pinfari Coaster (former pink track and blue supports) Repainted and renamed Crazy Cat Coaster and Super Cyclone Coaster * Mini Dumbos/Mini Dinos * Peter and Paul Elephants * Jalopy Junction (2006-2015) * New for 2018! Midway Sky Eye Debuts! Tents * Shirts (The Shirt Tent Woodwind (2011) with Age of Aquarius (2012) Switched in 2014 with different tunes * Palm Beach Model Railroaders (Great Train Expo to now) * FEC Displays (2012)-Expo West * Meet the Seals (as a exhibit) * Future of Magic (2012) * The Fair's Thank You Show (Expo West) * Pianos (2006) * Kidsteam (Great Train Expo) * Acoustic Guitar (2006) * Oscar the Robot (2011) 99th South Florida Fair and debut of the shirt tent with pan flute and clarinet playing guy inside a white-roofed party tent located in front of the exterior to the building that houses Palm Beach Model Railroaders, a HO Scale layout with trains by Athearn,Bachmann,MTH and Broadway Limited * General Store Shooting Expedition (2012) * Gun Show (2015-present) * Antique Show (January 2013) * Yesteryear Village Band Museum (every year) * Horse Tent (every year adding Grace,Benjamin,Bethleham,Elizabeth and Esther in 2013) * Petting Zoo (every year adding a tortoise to the cages and also a camel) * Poultry Tent (every year with a rare animal that has a similar sound to a rooster) * Rabbit Tent (each year adding big rabbits to the group) * Cow Tent (every year) * Milking factory (every year adding new animals each year) * Capitol Building (2013) * Shooting Gallery (see top) * Music Concerts (near the Wade Shows Midway and the Lil Pardner Land kiddie ride and adult ride midway and carnival and in a amphitheater just to the left of Yesteryear Village * News Forecast Screen (2003-2004) before the 2006 Jalopy Junction debuted * Horse Tent (2005) New Visitors in 2013) * New York City Subway (2014) * Shooting Gallery (relocated outdoors) * The Future is Magic (2012) Used during the fair's 100th birthday * Poultry Tent * Zoo * Christ Fellowship (former) * Cruzan Amphitheater Animals *Cows (all years in classic tent and 2005-2012 in the new tent/former tent) *Chickens (all years with Polish roosters) *Rabbits (all years with BIG rabbits) LOCATED IN RABBIT TENT and now joined with the Poultry Tent in 2018. Horses (All Years including 2016) Petting Zoo (all years with a turtle and the return of the classic Pony Rides alongside it) *Seals (2011) *other animals (2014-present) Transportation *Trams (2005) *Skyride/Sky Glider(During the fair only) *Bus Stop (during the fair only and the upcoming Gun Show) *Cars (During the Fair & when Cruzan/SoundAdvice Amphitheatre hosted Bob Lappin and the Palm Beach Pops back in 2005) New Rides #Fighter (2010-2016) #Choo Choo Charlie (2009) #Jalopy Junction (2006) #Circus Train (2006) #Central Park (2006-2007) #Mario Land (2010) #Doppel Looping (2004) Currently removed #Wiggle Wurm (2010) Now Removed #Jump Around (racked) *RC48 (new coaster replacing Doppel Loopng until 2014 when Crazy Mouse replaced it and the spot was given to Yo-Yo for the 2017 fair season) *Doppel Looping (now operating in a German Fair with indy car shaped train with a new name called Doppel Looping Testrecke-) Testrecke is German for "Test Track" *Pinfari Coaster (Renamed Crazy Cat Coaster on the Wade Shows site) (Originally Avalanche Coaster-Miami Dade Fair still calls their similar coaster that name) Replaced by Super Cyclone Coaster in 2016) *Dragon Wagon (only kids coaster until the opening of Swamp Gator in 2007-2010 and Jungle Twist in 2016) *Wacky Worm (introduced in 2008 with it's new blue paint job for the train) *Swamp Gator (2011-2016) *Puppy Roll (2017) *Jungle Twist (2017) *Midway Sky Eye (2018) *Construction Zone (2017) *Rio Grande Train (2009) *Super Cyclone Coaster (2006) *Mighty Mouse (2011 as Crazy Mouse, 2015 as Mighty Mouse) *Jungle Twist (2016) *Puppy Roll (2017) *Granny Bugs (Present Day) *Safari Jeeps (2006) *Happy Swing (2016) *Disk'o (2016) *Beach Shack (2016) *Sun Wheel (2003) Past Rides (currently with the fair) * Ring of Fire (2004) * Magnum (2011) * Fighter (2010-2014/2016-present) * Jump Around (2013) * Skyride (repainted 2005 with new wires,new wheels and yellow and red telegraph poles to hold the vehicles) Recreated on Rollercoaster Tycoon 3. Repainted again in 2019. * Rio Grande Train (2009-) Removed and car tops used around the fair * Dragon Wagon (????) * Doppel Looping (2004) * RC-48 (removed in 2015) * Circus Train (2006-2014/2016-present) * Jalopy Junction (2006-2015) Replaced by Construction Zone in 2017. Returns on January 17,2020. Rides the fair debuted * Jalopy Junction (2006-) * Rio Grande Train (2009-) * Fighter (2010-) * Crazy Mouse (2011-the fair's 100th year and birthday celebration) * Wacky Worm (repainted version in 2010-classic version in 2003) * Beach Shack (2015) * Mighty Mouse (2015) * Jungle Twist (2016) * Disk'o (2016) Also used at Fright Nights in 2016. * Midway Sky Eye (2018) * Mighty Mouse (2018) * Vertigo (2013 as Sky Hawk. Renamed in 2016-present) Fair refreshments * Midway Café * Elephant Ears Stand * Fair Food (located at the expo center before the fair walkway leads into the Wade Shows Midway portion and when the fair is not in production during the home show) Fair additions * Super Himalaya (2006 * Typhoon (????) * Mario Land (2010-) * Kreepy Kastle (2006) * Mardi Gras (2011) * Fighter (2010) * Wiggle Worm (2010) * Disk'o (2016) * Wacky Worm (2003) * Funny Farm (2011-present) * New York (2016) * Jungle Twist (2016) * Swamp Gator (2009-2015) * Cobra Coaster (2007?) * Truckstop (2007) * Jalopy Junction (2006-2015) * Bear Affair (2006-present) * Central Park (2006-2010) * Choo Choo Charlie Train (2009-2011) Listed on the Wade Shows website in 2016 but replaced by Circus Train as a substitude for Jalopy Junction. * Construction Zone (2017-present) * Flying Tigers (2006) * Speedway (now taken off) * Choo Choo Charlie (2009-2012) * Mardi Gras (relocated indoors in 2017) * NEW! New York New York (2016) * Midway Sky Eye (2018) New and Absent Coasters *Crazy Mouse (new for 2011/2015/2016) *Doppel Looping (Now used in Germany with the "Testrecke" phrase and uses a indy car theme) *Pinfari Coaster(Original track) Replaced with a version that uses the current colors called Crazy Cat Coaster (now Super Cyclone) that is also a Pinfari Zyklon. * RC-48 * Swamp Gator * Wacky Worm * Jungle Twist * Dragon Wagon (absent) Returns again on January 17, 2020 through Februay 2nd, 2020. 2018 Ideas * Construction Zone * Super Cyclone * Groovy Bus * Merry-Go-Round * Sky Hawk (as Vertigo)